farmingsimulatorfandomcom-20200225-history
Väderstad Tempo F8 (Farming Simulator 15)
The Väderstad Tempo F8 is a Sowing Machine available in Farming Simulator 15. It can only sow Corn and Sugar Beet. Overview The Tempo F8 is specifically designed to sow Corn and Sugar Beet. It cannot sow any other crops. The only larger Sowing Machine that can handle either of these crops is the Horsch Maestro 12 SW, which is a bit more expensive but significantly larger. In order to plant crops, the Tempo F8 must be hitched behind a tractor. It has a Drawbar (Ball), which can be attached to any tractor in the game. It can also be towed behind a Lizard PiQup, as well as most of the Harvesters. Furthermore, before it can start sowing, the Tempo F8 must be filled with seeds. This can be done at the Seed Pallets at your farm. Drive the Tempo F8 up to the pallets, and hit the key to start filling. Filling will stop if you hit the key again, if you drive away from the pallets, or when the tank is full. The Tempo F8 can hold up to 2396 liters of seeds. A full tank costs about $1450. The Tempo F8 will not operate without seeds, unless using a Hired Worker (more on this below). After attaching the Tempo F8 to a tractor, it must be towed to the field, unfolded, lowered, and activated. Although the store claims that the Tempo F8 It will not activate unless supplied with 66 kW / 90 hp, it can actually be activated by any towing vehicle except the Lizard PiQup. The smallest tractors might struggle to achieve top speed while towing a working Tempo F8 uphill, but should otherwise be able to operate the device just fine. When activated and dragged across a field, the Tempo F8 will sow the selected crop type on any valid patch of field it passes over. While working, the Tempo F8 enforces a speed limit of 20 km/h. The Tempo F8 has a working width of 6.0 meters - an average width for Sowing Machines. Like all other Sowers, the Tempo F8 will only sow seeds when it passes over a patch of field that is cultivated but not currently sown, nor growing any kind of plant (including the plant that the Tempo F8 is trying to sow). It will ignore "invalid" patches entirely. This ensures that the Tempo F8 does not waste seeds unnecessarily. The Tempo F8 can sow 6.0 hectares of either Corn or Sugar Beets before using up its entire full tank. This should allow you to sow any field on Bjornholm, or any medium-sized field on Westbridge Hills, in one go. You may use a Hired Worker to operate the Tempo F8. Be careful not to let the Hired Worker run out of seeds, because he will then buy more automatically, at a much higher price than normal. Note that Hired Workers will not refuse to work an already-sown field. They may end up going over the entire field, trying to find patches of cultivated, unsowed land. Finally, the Tempo F8 is equipped with Ridge Markers that can be extended to either or both sides. These will mark the centerline that the towing tractor will need to aim for on the next pass, in order to get perfect coverage. Be very careful when using Ridge Markers, as they will destroy any plant and seeds they touch, turning the soil they touch into empty plowed soil. You will need to remember to switch between ridge markers as you go, to ensure that they do not destroy the seeds you have already planted. Specifications * Fruit types: , * Front Hitch: Drawbar (Ball) Category:Farming Simulator 15 Sowing Machines Category:Farming Simulator 15 Väderstad